The Team Galactic Politoed Affair
by MyBuizelIsCalledBurt
Summary: A young Galactic grunt asks to use his own Pokemon; a Politoed only good for one thing. ONESHOT. Rated K, because. R&R please. Wrote because I never knew why they always used the same Pokemon in the crime syndicates.


The officer looked straight into Patrick's eyes, with a glare one might find on a Granbull. Officer McAffer never did like Patrick; to him, Patrick was the worst example of a Team Galactic grunt he had ever seen.

"Repeat yourself!" McAffer demanded. The shout made Patrick sit up in his seat and straighten his back.

Nervously Patrick spoke up, "I-I don't see why we all have the same Pokémon." Patrick gulped. If he had any sense he would have never told Officer McAffer this. If he had any sense he would have never come to Officer McAffer's office in the first place. Patrick, however, didn't have the sense, he had a Zubat, like almost every other Galactic grunt in the world.

"We all have the same Pokémon, so order is kept within the organization. If we were all running about with Chanseys and Cherrims we would be in chaos. Not to mention no one would be terrified of team Galactic, if we all have Jigglypuff in our pockets now would they.

Patrick mumbled back, "No sir."

"Speak up Farady!" shouted Officer McAffer, slamming his hands on his desk.

"No sir!" Patrick shouted back, before hanging his head, "It's just-"

"Just what, Farady?"

"It just that, I didn't want to use a Jigglypuff."

"What did you have in mind then?"

Patrick Farady then reached into his bag at the side of his chair.

"I wanted to use this," he said, bringing a pokeball out of his bag. He pressed to button in the centre of it, and the usual red lights emerged, forming the shape of a Pokémon. It soon then turned from the red colour to its usual colours, green and blue. The Pokémon Patrick owned stood at about 1 metre, just reaching McAffers' desk. As said before it was mainly green, with yellow toes and hands, and a yellow chin. Its stomach was also yellow, with a green whirl filling most of it. The Pokémon also had red cheeks and a swirl antenna.

"A Politoed!" Officer McAffer screamed, "Who in their right mind would be more scared of a green blob than a ferocious bat!"

Patrick thought of how the Officer was slightly exaggerating the scare factor of Zubat.

"He may not be scary but Politoed is powerful!" Patrick shouted. Regretting his actions, he quickly covered his mouth.

"He doesn't look to strong," the Officer acknowledged, watching Politoed run around in a circle.

"Patrick sighed, it would take something extremely special to convince McAffer to let him use Politoed.

"What moves does the blob know?" The officer asked.

"He knows Bounce, and…um… that's it."

McAffer broke out in laughter, "Every Pokémon can bounce!"

Patrick started to mentally make a list of Pokémon who couldn't bounce. "Rotom, Magnemite, Wailord," he whispered under his breath.

"Your Pokémon is crap Patrick; you will be using Zubat."

Politoed looked up at the word crap. He may have mainly been used to deliver mail to Cinnabar Island from Pallet town (jumping on the small islands in between) but that didn't mean he was crap.

The frog Pokémon's face turned to a frown. "Poli, are you ok?" Patrick asked. Officer McAffer was still laughing.

The frog Pokémon bent down and leapt into the air, executing the move bounce. The Pokémon however didn't do just a simple bounce; he broke through the ceiling of Officer McAffer's office and spiralled into the floor above before returning to the ground.

Patrick couldn't help but laugh. The 'crap' Politoed had just ruined the Officers office. Rubble fell from the ceiling where the hole was, joining the part of the roof Politoed had already broke through.

Officer McAffer's office was now covered in dust. Although he couldn't see Patrick, he was still able to shout to him,

"Farady!"

Needless to say, Patrick was soon after fired from Team Galactic, and a good thing he was. He went on to run the most successful mail service between the orange islands that there ever was. All with the help of Politoed, and Politoed's children: Seven young Poliwags, who are still to inherit their fathers jumping skills, but inherit them they will.

**Hope you liked. I wrote this for two meanings. 1) How come the evil teams always use the same Pocket Monsters? 2) The move bounce always seemed pretty stupid, but I guessed it could be used for a mail service?**

**TPN**

**Reviews please. Just below. They don't hurt anyone. **

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVV**


End file.
